White Snow
by Lakadako
Summary: Natsume is assigned to a powerful partner, and wants to know who she is. Mikan is a new student, but teachers are awfully respectful to her, and her alice remains a mystery. Will natsume ever wonder if who mikans true identity is? NxM
1. Her arrival

Summary:

Natsume is assigned to a powerful partner, and wants to know who she is. Mikan is a new student, but teachers are awfully respectful to her, and her alice remains a mystery. Will natsume ever wonder if who mikans true identity is? NxM

Chapter 1 Her arrival

(Natsume's POV)

I ran to the hallway as men began to chase after me as they held guns and weapons in their hands, and attend shooting me.

As you already guessed…

I'm on a mission that bastard Persona gave me.

**(Flashback)**

"_Natsume, I have a mission for you" he said._

_I glared at him on top of my manga. "What is it now?" I growled. Geez, can't a guy have a break around here?(Heh, that's life Natsume)_

"_I need you to bring back the stolen data that the Anti-Alice got." he plainly said._

_I sit up,and put on my mask that was in my pocket._

_I walked past him, but before I left he said, "You'll meet someone special on the way."_

**(End of Flashback)**

_'What does he mean by that? Will I incounter someone?'_

I dodge every attacked they launch at me, until a bullet shot my left arm.

I screamed in pain, but I still ran for my life.

When I almost reached the exit, a honey colored haired guy caught me, and tryed to choke me.

"This is the end boy." he sniggered. Man, I'm really pissed now! Don't underestimate me bastard.

I was going to use my alice and the guy was going to stab me with his pocket knife, but then a blackout came .

"What the-" before he could finished, I heard his scream, and felt a drop of liquid in my mask.

The man then fell to the floor.

"What ha--" The other guy screamed too, and heard that he fell to the ground too. Then another, and another, and another.

'_Are they all dead?' _I thought.

Just then, the lights turned on, and to my expectation, every black suited guards were on the floor bleeding to death. It's a good thing their sunglasses covered there eyes, or else I'll be seeing horror.

Not that I'm afraid or anything.

At the end of the hall stood a black haired girl.

Even though she's wearing a white cat mask, I can see that she's the same age as me or a year younger. (To descibe the mask more, it's a very white cat mask with a cherry blossom print on top of the left eye. It also has a Z mark on the sides of its eyes.)

She wore a pink kimono that has dark pink flower pedals, and wore a gold circle earring that haves a black jewel dangling under.

She also wore white stockings, and her foot ware is the traditional japanese wooden sandals. (I don't remember what it's called.)

She was starting to walk towards me, but when I blinked my eyes, the girl is already in front of me staring at me eye-to-eye.

_'Holy crap! Who is she?" _I thought.

She walked closer to me till our faces are 4 inches away.

I sweatdropped. '_Oh shit. Is she gonna kill me?'_

Instead of grabbing a knife or gun, she held out her hand that seems she wanted a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Kuro Neko. My name is Shisane. Persona told me all about you." the blacked haired girl plainly said. I have a feeling she smiled behind that mask of hers.

_'Persona eh? Wait, don't tell she's the one he was talking about?'_

I paused for a minute if I could trust her or not.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." she giggled.

Having doubts, I shoke her hand with my injured arm.

All of a sudden, my pain went away. I checked my arm, and it was healed. Blood stains were still there, but the hole was gone. I was of course surprised, but my mask covered it for me.

I heard her giggled again.

"Surprised huh? Thank goodness your alright." she said with a sigh of relief.

I glanced at her.

"Do you have the data?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Now then, we must go back to the academy" She walked out to the door.

I followed her without any complaints

**At the Academy**

"Good job Kuro Neko. I see that you met your new partner." Persona said.

I widened my eyes. New partner? Why should I have a partner?

"What is the meaning of this Persona?" I asked.

"Don't sound like you don't need her. If she hadn't come, you'll be dead by now." he replyed. I just stayed quiet.

"Since you've retrieved the data, get some rest now Natsume." he ordered.

I didn't complained about that.

I took a last glance on Shisane. She noticed my stare, and bowed to me for a good night sleep.

I then left.

(Normal POV)

After Natsume has left Persona alone with Shisane then seemed to have started their conversation.

"Ne, Persona why am I partnered with him again?" Shisane said with an unpleased tone. She took off her mask, along with her black wig. Long brown hair now has been fallen down to her mid waist, and revealing chocolate brown eyes. (I almost forgot to tell you that her black wig was up to her shoulder.)

"His alice is decreasing his lifespan as I said. So, you don't want Youichi-sama to be lonley right?" said Persona answered.

Shisane then removed her earring and tossed it to persona.

"Yeah. Youichi must be lonely without me around the whole time. It's a good thing somebody is taking care of him other than Sergio." She said frowning while looking at her mask.

"Don't be sad Mikan-sama. With you around, he might not use his alice ever again. Does that make you happy?" he asked. Sure he wants Natsume to use his alice on missions, but he haves to grant his masters wish.

(Mikan is the Master while Persona is her personal tutor and servant...you'll know how on later chapters)

Mikans frown turn to a precious smile.

"Yes it does." She walked towards him, and gave him a hug. "Oyasumi." she said with a sleepy smile. (It means good night)

He smiled back. (OMG! I hope I could draw a smiling Persona. If I do, I'll die of success.)

"You too." he said hugging her back.

She released their hug.

"Is it alright that I could sleep with Youichi today?" the brunette asked.

He just nodded.

"Well see you tomorrow." She twirled around, and teleported to youichis room.

(In this story, Mikan is the older sister of Youichi, and Persona haves a twin brother named Sergio)

**Youichi's Room**

When she was in her little brothers room,she notice the lamp is still on, and a person is sitting right next to the sleeping infant.

"How is he?" Mikan asked.

"He's okay. He was so excited that you were coming, he exausted himself by playing around to much." the guy who looked like Persona said.

"Typical him. You did a good job taking care of him Sergio. I appreciated it" she complemented with a smile.

"Anytime Mikan-sama. Your night clothes are in the closet. Oyasuminasai." Sergio bowed, and left the room.

Mikan layed her cat mask down,took off her kimono and stockings, which has been replaced with comfortable brown pajamas. She closed the lamp light, and sled under the covers. The gray haired boy rustled and opened his eyes a little.

"Okairinasai Onee-chan" he greeted with sleepinss. (It means Welcome home big sister.)

"Tadaima You-chan" she greeted back with sleepiness too. (I'm home)

She hugged her brother, and he hugged her back.

"Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi onee-chan" They then slept with eachother in their arms.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N

This is my third story. OH YEAH!!!!!!! Other stories I hope you read:

**A girl I met at that night** - Gakuen alices students have been recently kicked out. Natsume meets Mikan one night under a tree. Ever since then, he comes to visit her every night, and starts to fall for her. But what he doesn't know is that she is a vampire that can suck away a persons alice. NxM

**Bring to Life** - Mikan had died by a war between AAO and GA by protecting Natsume. 10 months later, the war had finally ended and Mikan is risen from the dead? From a help of an angel of miracles, she gave Mikan life. But there are few conditions. She haves to get use with her new body, always stick with the angel of miracles, not tell anybody that's she's Mikan, and never fall in love.NxM

**Demon within** - The Sakura Family has a tradition to kill numerous of people. Therefore saying they have release the demon within them. Mikan doesn't want that, but her two mischievous cousins are taking advantage of it and finding a way to release her inner self. Will mikan be the most fearful person at school? 


	2. New baka student

Arigato for your reviews:  
FlamingSmoke  
XfhylliseXanne  
Tafukika Chikushimo  
dbzgtfan2004

* * *

Chapter 2 New baka student 

**Early morning**

(Natsume's POV)

'Dammit just who the heck is this Shisane!'

I slept soundly throughout the night, when that question suddenly popped into my head.

' _What is Persona thinking? Partnering up with her? For god sake, she's a girl! Does he want to embarrass me?' _(What? You have a problem with girls Natsume?)

I closed my eyes to see if I can get some sleep again…but no luck

'_Then again, Persona said that she's special. But how special?'_

I remembered her nice curves, fair skin, and gorgeous hair, but I wonder what her face looks like. Persona must have seen it, so I hope she's not ugly.

I tossed and turn many times, but I gave in. I checked the time, and it was 6:38 am.

Damn its too early. Guess I'll take a shower.

(End of POV)

**Youichis room**

(Normal POV)

The brunette a.k.a Mikan woke up from her slumber, and yawn and stretched.

She looked down to the sleeping infant right next to her and smiled.

He was so cute she can't resist to caress his silvery hair.

Not bothering to wake her brother up till Sergio comes, she grabbed her stuff and teleported to her room.

**Mikans room**

When Mikan came, she lyed her stuff on her now messy bed.

She checked her digital clock, so to find out it's 6:40 am.

She went towards to her bathroom for a quick shower before touring herself around her new school.

You guessed right...

Mikan Sakura age:12 is now a new student of Gakuen Alice.

After 5 years of training on a stranded island alone with her tutor and servant Persona, she is now stronger than anybody in the academy, especially the teachers.

Well back to the topic, Mikan had finished her shower within 3 minutes, and changed into her uniform. Her hair was put in side pigtails, and left.

**Natsumes room**

After he finished his shower, he put on his uniform and left too at the same time Mikan did. (But, he doesn't know that.Hehehehe)

While walking through the hallways, he was in deep thought about Shisane. (Give me a break)

Right before he could look up, a brunette girl was walking calmly on his was. She seemed mezmerized within the buildings, distracted of who she's gonna run into.

"Oi girl, look wher-" before he could finished, an invisible force pulled him to the wall roughly. When he was about to shout out whats going on, his voice couldn't be heard.

The brunette who was going to bump into him, passed him by as if he was invisible. When she's gone from sight,he was finally released from the pull.

_'What the hell was that? Come to think of it, I never seen her before but is she... nah who am I kidding?' _He thought. He just walked to his classroom, not bothered by the brunette, but Shisane.(Oh come on Natsume! Can you at least think about the brunette too.)

**Back to Mikan...**

_Mikan POV_

Weird. It feels like I past by someone. (Are you that dense?! o )

I looked behind, and I sighed in relief. I then headed towards to the faculty room where Persona is.

**Faculty Room**

I was 2 feets away from the room.

For some strange reason, I felt chills down my spine. As what Persona taught me before, trust you instincts, and my instinct is something wacky is going on behind these doors.

I took a deep breath and opened the slide door. What I've seen through my hazel eyes is the most wackiest thing I've expect to happen.

I blonde guy...or girl is rapping his/her arms around MY persona. Rephrase... My Persona? Well he is my servant for eternity,which means he's my property... In a way.(Sorry for Persona fans)

Anyway, it looks like the blondie is going to kiss him till I interupted. My servant seems to sweatdropped, and I had a 'what-the heck' look.

"Eh...Persona. What are you doing?...And who's she/he?" I twitched. _'Maybe this wasn't the right time' _I thought.

"Mikan-sama. This isn't what it looks like." He took off the arms around his neck.

"This is Mr.Narumi, your new teacher." Persona introduced.

Mr.Narumi bowed down before me, and gave my warm smile. I bowed back, and smiled too.

**Mr. **huh? If he was a girl, I'll bet Persona likes him. But since he's a guy only one, disturbing question popped out of my head. IS HE GAY? I sweatdropped on that topic.

"Mikan-sama I finally get to meet you. May I call you Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Of course"

After our little introduction, he led me out of the room with Personas hand on mine.

**Class B**

I was outside of the door of class B.

Mr.Narumi instructed me to come in till he calls me.

I of course obeyed.

Persona was still here with me, and I'm still holding his hand like a lost child.

I was really nervous. Will they accept me or not? Oh, I wish Youichi haves a short period than I do, that way I won't be lonely. Now that I mentioned it, I forgotten to say good morning to him.Gomenasai You-chan.

I squeezed my hands with Personas with nervousness and sorrow.

I bet he already noticed it through my stressful face.

He bent down to my height, and carressed my head.

"Everything will be alright Mikan-sama. Remember, smiling is a way to make friends. And if you have trouble, you could come to me, Youichi-sama, or Sergio." he gave her a don't-give-up smile.

Mikans face lit up, and gave a smile that can melt your heart away.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"You can come in now Mikan-chan." I heard Mr.Narumi.

"HAI! See you later." I opened the door with a cheery smile on my face.

_End of POV_

"Ohayo minna!!! My name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you all." She bowed, and went back up with that KAWAI smile of hers. The boys blushed by her cuteness, especially the most popular blondie who haves a bunny in his arms. Ruka Nogi thats his name. Childhood friend of Natsume Hyuuga, one of the hottest female heartthrobs, and the owner of the animal pheromone. (This made the girls jealous.)

His raven haired friend wasn't really paying attention to the brunette. All he's been daydreaming about is the new 'partner' of his.(Seriously, can he just stop thinking about her for one second.)

"Okay Mikan-chan! Your assign seat is at the back next to Natsume-kun." Narumi said. Thus the fire casters got back to reality. The boys were sighing of disappointment, while the girls screamed out 'NNNOOOOOOO!!!!'

The brunette widen her eyes in surprise. '_It's him.' _she thought.

Her eyes came back to its normal size, and read his mind... just for fun.

_'A girl huh? Yuck, and she's right next to me.' _he thought.

After hearing that statement, she burst in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU HYUUGA!!!" she shouted. Everybody gotten confused, except Narumi. He knew that Mikan used her mind-reading alice.

She then has a dusty eraser in her pocket, thanks to her teleportation alice, and threw straight to Natsumes head.

Luckliy he dodged it, but she used her bounce alice to let the eraser bounce at the wall, which let it hit the back of his head.

_'That whats he get for insulting me.' _Mikan thought, revealing a smirk on her face.

"Ahem Mikan-chan" cough out Mr.Narumi. Mikan faced him with a confuse look.

"Mikan your..." _alice. _He thought. But mikan heard that.

"OH! Sorry Mr.Narumi. I almost forgot." She bowed her head low for being ashamed to not have a low profile. Since her alice is the most powerful one from everybody in the school, she wants to have a simple default alice to not let students to treat her differently.

"Daijobu. Just don't do it again." Mikan nodded.

"Well then kids. Treat mikan-chan properly. Free class today, and now I'm off to a meeting." He skipped to the door gayly. Mikan sweatdrop, drowning the thought if he's acually her real teacher.

Once he's out of sight, the brunette was about to go to her seat, but felt someones stare.

She looked for that person, and found out it belongs to a girl with purple eyes, and short raven hair.

"H-hotaru..chan?" she said.

"Mi-kan"

The brunette ran towards her best friend, and gave her a hug.

"Gomenesai Hotaru-chan. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again." she yelled while water falls poured down from her eyes. (Of course Hotaru and Mikan are best friends since childhood, but Mikan left off to training without telling her.)

To everybodies surprise, the ice princess happened to smile and hugged mikan back.

"I know, but your such a baka for not telling me" was her reply.

"HEY YOU!" a shout interrupted the girls reunion.

Mikan broke the hug, and looked up to a girl with green curly hair.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"New girl, don't get too cheery just because your sitting with Natsume-sama." she replyed while giving Mikan a death glare. Mikan just sweatdropped.

'_I think I met a mean person.' _the brunette thought.(You think?)

_'Rule number one: If sombody starts being mean to you, it must've meant you did something wrong.' _She thought again, remembering the rules Persona had told her. (OMG he's like a mom)

'_If you did something wrong, then bow your head and apologize politely.' _As what Mikan remmbered, she bowed her head with a straight face. "I am sorry whatever I did. I hope you forgive me." she roboticly said.

Thus made the green haired girl mad. "DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM???!!!" she shouted.

Mikan lifted her head with a questioned face. "Uhhh...Michel Jackson?" she replyed. Everybody fell down anime style. Is she this stupid?

"Iie baka!!! My name is Sumire Shouda. The president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club!"

Mikan, the kind of person who haves a tough time hearing, mistakenly heard, "What? Your a residents of the Zachery and Mendusa pan club? Hm, I didn't know Mendusa was a pancake." Everybody fell down anime style again. Is she deaf too?

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

The poor brunette got hit by Hotarus baka gun, and bumped into a wall.

"Hotaru you meany! Why did you hit your best friend?" Mikan whined.

"Well it's your fault you have hard hearing." She blew the smoke that came out from the bullet hole.

While Mikan was crying on the floor, a blond guy with glasses came walking towards her and greeted himself.

"Ohayo Sakura-sama. My name is Yuu Tobita, and I'm the class president." he bowed respectfully.

"Nice to meet-- wait a minute... sama? Where did you get that from?" she asked. No classmate in their right mind should be too respectful towards her. It's just doesn't seem right. Yes, the grown ups could call her that, but not a person that could be her friend.

Yuu then put his hand around her ear. "Persona-sensei told me so since I'm the class pres." he whispered. Mikans right eye twitched. '_Checklist: I could've sworn that I'd ordered him to not influence kids to call me -sama. Unless, we're talking about Sergio.' _Mikans vein showed on her forehead on the thought. '_Sergio, you are so dead.'_

"Well, don't call me Sakura-sama anymore. Mikan is okay with me" Yuu backed away from the girl. Sure she was smiling, but it was a smile that looks like to kill someone. Not only that, a black aura is surrounding whole the class room.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"WAAAAHHH!!! Hotaru, why did you hit me again?"

"That's because your fogging the place. I don't wanna die of that stupid reason." she unemotionlly said, without taking her eyes off of her invention.

Mikan pouted cutely, which made the some of the guy population have hearts in their eyes. It looks like a Mikan-hime fan club has been made.

Right before the boys throw themselves at her, the door opened, revealing a gray haired infant.

"Onii-chan?" called out Youichi.

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

hehehehe a cliffhanger, I am so evil. Thank you again minna. I'll post up the next chapter if I ever get 12 reviews, so be patient.


	3. Central Town

Thank you for your reviews:

babee-angel

kiratsubasa

l1t0d4rkd0ggy

comicworm

Lee-Jin Gurl

snowangels88

Sie-sama

XfhylliseXanne

natsume18

jazzflame

blacktangerine012

okaix

Mican-chan

musicangelanime

Anime Addicted018

berry smoothie

kradraven

animexanime obsessed

Dragon of Blood

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I didn't expect White Snow to have many reviews for 2 weeks. I thought it will be longer. (According to my sister). Sorry for the wait. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Central town

"Onii-chan?" called out Youichi for the fire caster.

"I'm right here" said Natsume.

The gray haired boy ran up to his onii-chan, oblivious of the young brunette.

Natsume dropped his manga down, and carried the infant to his lap. "Ohayo gozaimasu onii-chan" greeted Youichi with a big smile on his face.

"Hn" was Natsumes reply. He then caressed his silvery hair and smiled back to him. Mikan watched the whole thing, and she wasn't one bit surprised. Her brother is such a cutie pie, you can't help but to put a smile if he's ever nice to you.(Good luck for people who babysit.)

"Mou, You-chan is so kawaii! I want to hold him too." squealed Sumire. She walked towards the spirit-caster, and held out her hands.

"Come to onee-chan." she cheerfully said. Her arms were wide open, readying herself for the little boy to embrace her.(Feh, don't make me laugh.)

Unfortunate for her, Youichis hair flinged up, and spirits came out of no where.

"No girl could ever call themselves my onee-chan but one" he warned.

Everybody stared at him, wondering who's the lucky girl, and the brunette just blushed. Youichi really is bold enough to say what he wants to say.

Anyway, the spirits chased the permed hair girl all over the classroom, screaming her head off.

"AAAAAHHHH!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!!!" she yelled out. But poor her, the little boy is quite enjoying with the show, and the firecaster is just reading his manga.

Sumire cryed waterfalls, until mikan came to the picture.

She came closer to the little boy, and they are now looking at each other face-to-face.

"o..nee-chan?" he mumbled.

"Bad You-chan. I appreciate for accepting me, but onee-chan is not happy that your using your alice for fun. You know it will make you sick again." she said. Natsume caught his attention.

When she pointed her finger on her brothers nose, all the ghost faded away.

"More over, it's very rude of you to ignore me." Youichi frowned. He doesn't want his sister to get mad at him when it was his second time being with her so far.

"Gomenasai onee-chan" he apologized cutely. She smiled at him, and carried him to her arms.

"It's alright. I should be the one apologizing since I didn't greet you."

Everybody was so shocked, even the fire caster, though he didn't show it. No girl had ever held him how Mikan did. You could call it a miracle, but it's not. This is what it's called a lovely brother and sister relationship, and it's a first to everybody, except for the ice princess. Before Mikan left, Hotaru always saw her best friend taking care of the little boy when he was 1. For a young age, she already knew how to take care of a baby.

Sumire...how should I say this? Oh yeah, glared at mikan, and fire surrounded the girl with anger and jealousy.

"How can you hold You-chan? Why is he calling you onee-chan? I should be the one he calls." Mikan looked at her eye-to-eye with an unintereseted expression.

A mischievous smirked fell upon her face.

"Eh? So the big bad wolf is jealous of Mary to take away her little lamb?" she teasely said. Sumire was angry now. She activated her alice, and charged herself to attack her. Mikan already seen this coming, and she hold the permys head away from her, letting her hit air.

"This is such a bore. I could beat you with a flick of my finger." Just as she said, the brunette flicked sumires forehead, and she made her fell on the floor unconcious. The other members of the Natsume and Ruka fan club circled their leader and questioned her if she was okay. Unconcious as she is, she couldn't reply.

"Don't worry, permys fine. She just sleeping, nothing more." Mikan exclaimed. Her attention now came to her little brother, who was watching the whole thing.

"Now my little you-chan, want to go to central town with me? I want to try out the howalons I heard about." She asked.

Youichi nodded.

Mikan just glanced at the fire caster who was staring at her. She read his mind, hoping he has lots of questions he wants the urge to know.

'_That's a first. Well, unlike everybody else I don't really care.' _he thought. He turned his gaze back to his manga.(He meant that it's a first that a girl is helding onto Youichi.)

Mikan closed her eyes eyes of irretation. Is this guy dull or what?

Unexpected as it seems, she kicked Natsumes head with the back of her heel. (Oh yeah, since he was leaning his head down when he was reading his manga, that meant that he hit his forehead on the table when Mikan kicked him. Ouch!)

"What the heck was that for?!" he yelled out while massaging his forehead.

Everybody were OoO.

Nobody ever messed around with the fire boy, if you don't want to get burned.

The room started to heat up, but Mikan nullified it.

"Oh nothing. Now that I got your attention, lets go to central town." she said with no sight of guilt. She pulled the irratated boys collar from the back, and pulled him to the door with her like a heavy bag.

"Let go of me bitch!" He struggled from her grip.

"Hell no. You can't expect me to know wheres central town is. Either that, or I'll force you to escort me wither you like it or not." she said, still no guilt on her face and still dragging him.

Natsume yelled out his loudest, but she still couldn't let go. He called for Rukas help, but he just sat their watching the impossible. (Yeah, ever seen Natsume being dragged before?)

"Oh shut up" she said.

Then closed the door, leaving the students dumfounded.

Well, you don't see a vulnerable Natsume everyday.

**At the bus stop**

"Let me--" before he finished, Mikan already let him go roughly to the ground.

"What you did that for?"

"You said to let go, so I did." she emphasized.

"Good." He starts to walk away from the siblings.

"Hey, where the heck are you going?" Mikan chased after him. She was going to kick him again, but Natsume caught it.

"Heh, nice panties polka-dots"

Mikan put a questioned face, but now realized what he meant. She looked down to her skirt, and found out it hitched up.

She released her leg from his hand, and turned red of embarrassment. Mikan layed Youichi to the ground with a sweatdropping expression.

'_Uh oh, here it comes..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1... '_

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!" she twirled around to give her 'partner' a good punch, but he took hold of her hand too.

"Honestly. You should wear shorts like any other responsible girl does." he cooly said. Now she turns red of anger.

"I AM A RESPONSIBLE GIRL HENTAI!"

"Yeah right Polka dots"

"Jack ass"

"Ugly"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Meanie"

"Loser"

"Geezer"

"Old woman"

"Aho"

"Baka"

"Ahem" the two turn their gaze to the little boy. "Are you two done insulting each other?" He stared at them with bored eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry You-chan. It's just that this pervert couldn't stop insulting me and my panties." She glared back to the raven hair, but he ignored it.

"I understand. (What do you understand?) Now can we go on the bus now?" he pointed at the yellow, funny looking bus.

The bus driver stared at the preteens, minding about young love.

They both immediatly stopped quarreling, and got in the bus without saying a word.

**Back to the classroom**

A blonde was still in his seat, still tense if it was a good idea to leave his best friend.

'_I hope he doesn't get mad. For gods sake, why isn't he back yet?' _he thought. He checked on his watch, and it's already been 20 minutes since he left.

He expected that his best friend will come back immediately, and not interested to go somewhere with a girl ever again. Guess he's wrong.

He stood up from his seat, and headed to the door.

"Are you gonna go to Central Town?" asked the inventor. Ruka stared into her eyes, surprise she even talked.

"Y-yeah. Why you asked?"

"Just don't go to central town and look for Hyuuga. Leave him alone with Mikan, or else you'll ruin everything." she plainly said.

Ruka raised an eyebrow. Ruin everything? What does she mean?

"I don't understand what your talking about, but what I do understand is that I can't look for Natsume?"

"Correct" she looked down on her invention.

"And what if I don't?" with a suspicious look.

"Then I'll sell this." She took out a picture of Ruka sleeping with animals around him in the animal shed. (It's surprising that nobody saw him)

A thunder striked through his head. He grabbed the photo from her hands, and turned red of embarrassment.

"H-How did you get this? I could've sworn I locked the windows and doors." he yelled. It's a good thing everybody were outside, or else they will question him whats up.

"I have my sources. Besides, you can't hide these things from me." She let out a blue folders from her backpack, and opened it. Ruka took a peek, and saw lots of pictures of him doing a lot embarrassing stunts. (You know, the incident with piyo and playing with his animal friends)

He tried to grab it too, but a flying, swan like scooter knocked his head off.

"Itai. Imai get back here!" he yelled out to Hotaru who is already flying away.

"Matte!!!" He chased after her the whole time, ignoring to go to central town.

**Back to Central Town**

"Sugoi. Central Town is so amazing." Our heroine said. The two males were walking around with his annoying partner/(not annoying)sister, while she sees all the shops like a little kid.

"Not really baka. All they have are the same stores from last year." Mikan glared at him. He doesn't have to put down her mood.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You and you-chan will stay here while I get howalons, sounds good?" she asked to both boys.

"Hn/Hai" they said.

When she left them, the two dangerous, yet handsome/cute boys were alone.

Silence engulfed them, except chatters of shoppers, until Natsume spoke.

"Youichi" The gray haired boy turned his attention to his onii-chan.

"Who is she to you? More importantly, how did you know her?" he asked.

"She is my real onee-chan, no fake." he plainly replied.

"But I've never seen her before."

"Thats because she was somewhere else. Even though I was a baby, I still remember some small memories with her. I even contact her in phone."

Natsume stayed quiet. For small plain words, he already get the picture that the infant and the baka youjo made special memories together. No wonder they were so close, and Youichi always on the phone. Not to mention that she knows Youichi gets sick whenever he uses his alice.

The silence was ruined when a loud girl called out.

"I'M BACK YOU GUYS!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Damn it. Would you shut up?" He covered his ears with his hands.

Her tongue stick out. "Well I don't want to. Anyway, I bought a box for each of you."

She handed one to her brother, and one out for Natsume.

"I didn't say I want one." He moved the box away from like a picky little eater.

"Oh come on. Maybe you'll eat them later. Here, have one of mine." She offered her box.

For once he agreed, and took one. He ate his howalon, but was staring at the girl.

Mikan caught his stare. "What?" she asked.

"What is your alice?"

Silence came over them.

This made Youichi stop eating his candy, and stared up at his onee-chan. It's not that he doesn't know her alice, but he was wondering what default alice she'll choose.

Mikan dropped her candy.

"My...alice?"

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. I finally managed to post up chapter 3, but I need to work on my other stories. I'm gonna take a break, I'll not post another chapter for a while.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. At my profile, **I made a link to photobucket to see the cover of 'White Snow' that I drew. Including a picture I drew of Shisane with her mask on. Please see it.**

Don't forget to look at Eevettas(My older sisters) Card Captor Sakura, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Tales of Symphonia, and Naruto fanfictions. Beware of long chapters and long updates, very long.

Please vote on my upcoming stories I might post up:

**Two Images ****- **Mikan is known as the nices girl in school. But once someone messes with her, she haves a temper that is bad as a devil. Nobody doesn't even know she's a gang leader except Hotaru and the teachers. This secret has been kept ever since she transfered GA. Will this be found out by our certain Kuro Neko? NxM

**Aishiteruze Mikan**** - **Natsume is a big playboy at school, and really popular. One day, his parents and elders ordered him to take a 5 year old named Misa. Two days later, a transfer student named Mikan came, and Natsume is quite interested in her. But he doesn't know the connection between Misa and Mikan.

**Fanfiction within the fanfiction**- Mikan was surfing the internet, and happens to past by Gakuen alice. What will mikan react of all the couples between her and natsume? Includes:RukaxHotaru, MochuxSumire, YuuxNonoko, KokoxAnna

**Young love -**Natsume is 9 years old, and his mother always hires nannies. Fortunate for Natsume, he makes their life miserable, until he met Mikan. Mikan is 13 years old, and agreed this job for her grandpas health. Natsume has this feelings towards her which is different from the other nannies. Is it young love?

Jane! ()-()


	4. Alice

Arigatou for reviewing chapter 3:

Nephie-chan

Leenstarz

okaix

musicanimeangel

natsume18

nAoMi aYaMe

wakakakakaa

kiratsubasa

Kai-razy

berry smoothie

jazzflame

kradraven

Kunoichi Pedals

yaoirulez

chin12300

blacktangerine012

XxMikan-SakuraxX (To bad we're not in the same class)

Moonlightstars18

HolyCatty

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long time no see minna. I am glad to finally finished this chapter. (Fanning myself)

It's so damn hot in my house, and why don't I have an electric fan in my room? (cry waterfalls)

My dad's birthday is this saturday, which is July 28, and we're celebrating it by going to the pool. (Clapping hands)

And I pity him for not going to the pool before.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Alice

"My...alice?" she mimickly said.

The fire caster nodded.

Youichi waited patiently to hear his sisters reply.

'_Oh god. I completely forgot about that.' _Mikan remembered two days ago that Persona informed her to think of her default alice. Her true alice, which is stealing other peoples alices, is one that others might be frightened about.

You could never know when she could sneak behind your back, and SNAP, she has your alice. But Mikan isn't like that. She steals others alices if they asked her to.

For instance, the bounce and teleportation alice were from her neighborhood friends. They asked her to have it because they've been discovered, and don't want to leave their families.

Mikan, of course, gladly accepts.

Back to reality, the brunette struggled to say something.

"Um...uh"

Thoughts of the alices she stole came mixing through her mind. Which one she'll choose?

If your wonder'in that people can be judgeamental because of your looks, GA students also judges alices you've possessed, so she can't be a laughing stock .

"I'm waiting" Natsume impatiently said. Beads of sweat poured down on her face.

'_Think fast, think fast.'_ she told herself, then a picture of a brown haired man appeared in her mind.

"Nullification" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he questioned His ear moved closer to hear her better.

"I said nullification deaf man." She pinched his ear very hard, and pulled it like an angry mother.

"Ow, why you little..."

"Oh, don't you dare think of burning me, cause I could totally nullify it." she mischievously said, as if reading his mind.

_'That's it' _he growled. He was going to burn her, until a girl screamed.

"KYAAAAA!!! Natsume-kuns here. Natsume-kuns here. Minna Kochi Kochi!" called out a girl with violet hair, while pointing at him.. or them.

"Whats the ruckus sis?" He followed the girls finger.

"OMG!!! Mikan-chan is here too. Ya guys come over here." he called out to his friends.

Then finally, a little girl with blonde hair stared at the siblings. _'Their so noisy.' _she thought. Finding out what their yelling about, she spotted a gray haired boy...And you know what happens.

"AAHH!!! Youichi-kun!" she shouted. The little girl called her friends through her cell phone, and they immediately came. Well actually, all the members of the Natsume, Youichi, and Mikan fan club all came in a split second.

There was so many, half of central town got covered.

The three dedicated people gasped in fright and shock.

Natsume picked up Youichi, and all three ran for their lives.

"GET THEM!" the siblings, and the little girl chorused.

The fan clubs ran and looked for their idols all over central town, which caused to here an earthquake sound throughout the school.

**At the Faculty Room**

Persona raised his head from his sleep, and stared up at the window.

"Is something the matter?" Narumi asked.

"Hn nothing" he said. He could've sworn he heard his masters voice. Well, she is noisy one, so maybe he's hallucinating.

**Back to Mikan, Natsume, Youichi**

**Mikan POV**

"_pant _I_ pant_ think we lost them" I said between pants.

"_pant _You think?" my 'partner' replied.

Grr, this guy is getting to my boiling point, but I'm too exhausted to argue. If I'm in my room already, I'll difinitely blomp down on my bed.

"Any way, have any plans?" I asked him.

Dammit, I hope you have a plan you insolent bastard. My sleepiness is sure getting the better of me. If we don't get threw this place, then I'll definitely tell him a piece of my mind, but I don't want that. (What I mean by that is cussing at him that he's a bastard that ignores her, blah blah blah.)

"Oh. Now you want my help polka dots?" he smirked. A vein showed on my forehead. Seriously, does he want to pick a freak'in fight?

"Don't get to full of yourself Hyuuga. I can't think straight because I'm already tired from all the running." I said. Wow, I said his end name for the first time. Well actually, it is the second time. (It's in chapter 2 when she first said his last name)

"Whatever." he plainly said. Whatever? That's all he gonna say? Why can't he at least say 'I see'?

A moment of silent occurred to us. Maybe he was thinking of a plan? I looked down. My little Youichi is still in the hands of the devil, and it looks like he's sleeping.

Heh, no wonder he's been quiet the whole time.

"Polka" he called out to me.

"Yeah?" I replied, even though I'm still irritated about that nickname.

"Let's find a tall shady spot to hide." he said. I looked up at the roofs, and they weren't shady at all. Even though this season is spring, the hot weather feels like its summer.

I continued to search till I gaze upon a tree.

"Natsume, how about we hiding over there?" I pointed to a tall, shady oak tree.

"Not bad Polka. That will do fine." he smirked. If I wasn't this tired, I'll wipe that smirk off his face.

We checked both sides to see if any of our fans anywhere. To my relief, there's nobody.

Then we ran as fast as we could, and jumped high to the 4th branch.

This spot really is amazing. You could see the whole central town. If you look closely, you could see all the division schools.

I 'awed' loudly as how wonderful this academy looks.

"Urusai. Your being noisy. I'm trying to read." he growled.

I pouted at him. He doesn't have to put down my mood again.

"Fine then." I crossed my arms around my chest, and still pouted of Natsumes rude attitude.

**Normal POV**

_'She is so cute' _the Kuro Neko thought.

His face became red of that thought.

_'Dammit. This is the first time I've met her. Don't be like those retards who flirt easily.' _He stood still and stared at his manga instead of reading it.

While Natsume was fighting with his thoughts, Mikan was sitting back and relaxed. She was planning to sleep, but she might fall. At the meantime, she is was thinking about the alice she chosen.

_'Nullification desu ka? Why that?' _she groaned. Natsume ignored it since he's thinking to much too.

_'I would've told him I have the bounce or teleportation alice, but why didn't I blurt that out?' _she thought.

A brown haired man came to her thought again. _'It's been 6 years since I've been thinking of him.' _

Mikan sighed.

_'Time flies so fast, I really do miss him' _She looked up at the sky. _'I hope your watching over You-chan and me...father.' _She closed her eyes to remember her past.

_Flashback_

_6 years ago, before Mikans training._

_It was a cloudy day. _

_The perfect weather for a cemetery._

_No erase that, a perfect day to moan a love ones death._

_Everybody made a big line to see their final glance of their relative/friend/principal._

_They all cried, except for four people._

_A 7 years old brunette stared down at her fathers face. 'Don't cry don't cry' she told herself. If she did, then her father will diffently get mad at her, even though he's not here anymore._

_A gray haired infant stared at his sisters face, confused whats going on, and why everybody's sad._

_Finally, ravened hair twins bowed their head down, praying for their master to reach up to heaven._

_After their prayers, they remembered the last words of their master in his death bed._

_---------------------------------_

(This is kinda weird because it's a flashback within a flashback)

_**At the hospital a few days ago**_

_'After I leave this world, I would like Mikan-chan to go somewhere far away from here to master her alice.' the brown haired man said. He looked up at Persona._

_' Persona, I want you to be Mikans guide, and personal tutor for her training. Not to mention her new servant.' Persona just nodded. He then looked up at Sergio._

_'And Sergio, I want you to take care of Youichi while Mikan is away, and he is your new master. Even though Mikan isn't your master, I still want you to follow her orders as well.' Sergio nodded too._

_'Now that you understand, those are my final words. It doesn't matter how long Mikan goes to training, as long she goes to school in the end and perfects her alice.' He then closed his eyes._

_--------------------------------------------_

_**Back to cemetery**_

_Persona bend down to tell Mikan something in her ear._

_'You could steal your fathers alice now. I know he doesn't mind.' he whispered. The brunette nodded, and touched her fathers hand, stealing his alice._

_End of flashback_

She opened her eyes. After that sad day, Mikan was told by Persona to go training for 5 years. She doesn't really care actually, but she does whenever it's concern about Youichi. Thank goodness he wasn't alone while she's gone.

She felt like crying, but she can't.

Mikan promised herself, and her father not cry.

The suspentions of her tears are getting the better of her.

She closed her eyes again, and used her hearing alice to hear if any of the fans are close by. (This is also a way for her to stop thinking of sad thoughts.)

**'Did you find him?'**

**'No, not yet.'**

**'Is Mikan-hime there?'**

**'No. I hope we find her soon, 'cause I really do want to ask her out.' **_'Ok I don't need to hear that.' _Mikan thought.

**'Youichi-kun is not over there too Kaicho' **(Kaicho means captain)

**'Why is it so hard to find him Isumi? You have the teleportation alice.'**

_'Teleportation alice. Oh I wish I have ---What the fuck? I do have the teleportation alice!' _She mentally slapped herself hard.

_'How can I be that stupid? Even with the 5 years of training, I'm still clueless...so as I've heard.' _she thought. (So as you've heard huh?)

Mikan turned her head around to look up at her partner.

In Natsumes case, he already finished complaining to his 'feelings'.

Anyway, Mikan look up at Natsume, and is of course, reading his manga.

_'Does he ever get tired of that_' she thought.

Another thing from her training, she had to read tons of books. All were about where alices come from, and all that joint. From that day on, she hated books, but only the chapter kinds.

"Ne, Natsume-kun. Do you mind handing over my baby bro?" she asked, but a tint of threat.

No reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you"

Still no reply. Mikan stared at his eyes, and finding them really attracted to his comic.

_'His eyes are so pretty. A beautiful crimson color.' _her unconscous told her. Mikan jerked her head away, surprised of what she thought.

_'No no no. Don't think of these stuff. He's a bastard that is a total pervert that is taking my little boy away from me.' _she shook her head side to side. To her point of view, instead of thinking Youichi as her little brother, she thinks of him as a son. (She did raised him)

She came back to her senses, and looked at her partner again, seeing that he didn't pay attention to her actions.

_'That's good. Maybe if I get You-chan, he won't notice.' _As she planned, she slowly picked up the spirit caster until--

"Oi, what are you doing?" he suddenly asked without taking his eyes from his manga.

"Betsuni. Is it so bad for a caring sister to pick up her brother." She picked up the infant in her arms already.

"A caring sister huh? More like an idiot sister that's a pedophile." he monotonously said.

"Why you."

Mikan glared at him, but he isn't paying attention. Even if he met her glare, he still won't be affected.

_'Calm down Mikan. In a way, you'd knew he'll do that _(Um are you sure about that?)

_since my plan is going to work, I'll head straight to the game.'_

(yeah yeah. I know she haves a plan all of a sudden, and you want to know what her plan is. This was a sudden idea for me, and you'll know her plan later)

"Mou. Your such a handful Natsume-kun." the brunette cutely said. The fire-caster finally turned his gaze away from his manga, and looked at Mikan straight in the eyes on what the heck she's doing?

_'Perfect' _she thought.

"It'll be nice if you just shut up and **sleep.**"

To Natsume ears, the 'sleep' word echoed threw his head, and immediatly slept.

"Yosh, perfect." she whispered.

She touched his shoulder, and teleported back to the school.

**At School**

To be more accurate, they're at Natsumes room. Don't ask why they're in his room. Mikan focused on teleporting at the Sakura Tree, but it unexpectedly comes here instead.

_'Why here of all places?' _she placed the raven haired boy on his bed, and teleported at her brothers room.

**Youichi's room**

**Mikan POV**

A mission success. I'm totally smart. I'm quite thankful for stealing the voice pheromone alice. (She didn't got it from Reo.)

When I've remembered I have the teleportation alice, my plan can work in progress.

Step 1:Get Youichi to not get affected by the pheromone.

Step 2: Command him to sleep.

Step 3: If nobodies around, teleport back to school.

Back to You-chan and me,

I placed on his bed, and stayed a little to looked after him.

This morning, he did used his alice on Permy, so I better check if he gets sick.

_Knock Knock_

I didn't answer. He/She'll come in anyway, and I don't want to wake my brother up.

The door opened and heard a familiar voice.

"So you finally came back?" it said.

I turned my head, and as I expected, it was Sergio.

"Yeah. Tadaima." I smiled.

"Okairinasai Mikan-sama. And I got a message for you from Persona." he said.

I frowned.

"Nani desu ka?" I asked.

"You have a mission this evening, and Welcome Home." he smiled back at me.

I smiled little again for the 'Welcome Home' part.

"Hai" I teleported back to my room.

_sigh_ Another job for Shisane.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Gonbawa minna-san!!!

Gomenasai for waiting to long. I just started Middle school, and it made me too busy than I expected. Now I hate crowded places, since theres over 1600 or 16000 students there. Ugh, I feel like a dead person from those 2 hours classes. But not to worry people, in class, it looks like I was paying attention, but I was daydreaming about events of my stories.

And another thing why it took so long is because I was focusing Gakuen Alice drawings! I'm thinking of finishing my GA ALL GIRLS PIC.

Again, thanks for reading, and wait for more.

P.S Still vote on what Stories I might post up from my other chapters before, and I'm working on a rated M one-shot. Hope you'll enjoy:

**What I've done to you**- Natsume ignored Mikan for a while, but it's because his hormones are acting up. One night, after Natsume came back from a mission, he... one-shot BEWARE OF LEMON


	5. Total argument

**WHITE SNOW**

Thanks for your reviews, and sorry for the wait:

kiratsubasa

comicworm

-'SacredMaiden'-

Neko246

gigixx

Sunkised-chan

musicangelanime

diamondstone812

okaix

wakakakakaa

kradraven

Moonlightstars18

xXbunnyholicXx

glenda23

melissa1995

claireponcherrii

sherea

fjords

--

sorry it took long, I moved, and we didn't have internet and computer time.

**But, **the main reason I was taking to long is because of my laptop. You see, all my information of my fanfictions, and my chapters are in that laptop. One day, IT SHUT DOWN ON ME! Not only that, THE RECHARGER WASN'T WORKING!!! So I have to use all my story knowledge in my sisters, no informational computer to make this chapter.

Anyway, enjoy!

--

Chapter 5

Total argument

Mikan POV

This is so troublesome.

I just got back hiding from my fan boys, and I was expecting to sleep. Looks like I'm not gonna get any.

I teleported to my room, and opened my closet that has my pink kimono and mask behind my stack of clothes.

I undressed myself, put on my white stockings, and dressed into the kimono. Since I've been invited into traditional parties million of times, I get used to prepare by myself, even tying my obi.

( An obi is the cloth that is on your waist whenever you wore a kimono…_I think that's what its called. _It's rather difficult without help.)

Once I've put on my wig and mask, I put on my wooden sandals and jumped down from my window.)

End of POV

Normal POV

Mikan (or Shisane) jumped on a tree branch one by one. Running or jumping with wooden sandals can be painful for any girl, even Mikan, but she just beared with it. Nobody will notice, because of her white mask.

(Me, the authors opinion of why she isn't wearing tennis shoes is that it doesn't match with her kimono. Another reason is that I didn't wore wooden sandals before, so I didn't know better. I did worn one a week ago, and it pretty much hurts difficult to run on them, because it's slippery.)

'_I hate that pervert from the bottom of my heart. He is so mess up.First, he's mean and looked at my underwear. Second, being helpful for the first time, and then I could hear a thumping sound in my chest. I hate being confused! For pay back, I'll think up an evil plan when he gets here. Mwahahaha!' _ She thought.

Anyway, she finally came to her destination, the Sakura tree, therfore found her servant/sensei.

Mikan sighed, and landed to the ground gracefully with a back flip.

'_Why do I always do that? Well, I guess it's just a habit.'_

"Impressive, but try to add a twirl if you want get a showy enterance." Persona said.

"Hai hai, but you did know that I was out, right?"

"I apologize, but you did said that the next mission will be announced as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, I remembered saying that a long time ago. Oh well, so where is that grumpy pervert?" she asked while turning her head side to side.

"Um, he's not coming."

Silence developed in the air. Did Persona said something wrong, or is it just a habit of mine to have a pause during a conversation? Either way, this made him a little scared. Even though his master is a little girl, she is rather a strong opponent.

"Nani?" she asked rather calmly. Mikan took out her mask with a grin.

He sweatdropped. _'Not a good sign.'_

"Kuro neko isn't coming today." He repeated.

"Oh, really?" Her grin still remains, but dark aura appeared.

Persona straighten his back. "Hai."

"And why is that?" This time, a vein popped out of her forehead. Persona was going to reply, until a shake.

(Don't bother of why Natsume wasn't going on todays mission. It was just a thought to make this chappie longer. --)

"Nani desu ka? An earthquake?" the brunette asked.

"No, this is…" before he finished, storm of dust can be seen through the forest.

(You do notice I like to interrupt characters speaking, right?)

Is someone running really fast just to get away from someone? Yes, and the runner is Personas twin older brother, Sergio.

"Persy-chan! Tasukete!" he yelled. He pass through Mikan, and hugged his brother, tightly.

"Persy-chan, can you do a favor for your big bro?" Sergio clapped his hands together like he was begging, and winked.

(Readers, since Sergio is Personas twin, and they look identical, imagine the real Persona doing that. KYAAA! _faint_)

"Gah! Don't you ever do that again, or else it'll look like me doing that." He put his hand over his mouth, as if throwing up. In the background, Mikan sweatdropped.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes'." He grinned.

Sergio took off Personas mask, dropped it to the ground, and gave him a camera.

"He-hey, what are you doing, and this?" refering to the black item.

"Oh nothing, sayonara." He jumped up to the lowest tree branch, and went away.

A small breezed passed by, leaving the master and servant alone again.

"What favor is that?" asked Mikan.

"Who knows? Maybe it's one of his nonsense again." He bent down to get his mask, until he felt a presence behind him.

"Persona you bastard!" said the figure behind him.

'_God, so this is what Sergio was talking about. Why is it always him?' _Persona thought.

"Well well kuroneko, at least I finally got your attention." He said. By the word 'kuroneko' mikan immediatley put on her mask.

"I always thought you're a pain, but I never thought your also gay and perverted." Natsume said. Now this time, a vein popped out from the servants forehead.

"Ne, Persona, what is he talking aboouut?" a certain girl sarcastically said while tapping down her foot up and down.

"Nande.." but mikan silenced him by her alice.

"Please continue Natsume-kun. What did he did to you?" mikan asked.

"What he freakin did?"

_Flashback_

_Natsume POV_

_I was lying on my bed, exhausted by my runaway. For the first time in my life, I thought it was pretty fun._

_A smile crepped up on my face. Uh oh, just a minute. I covered my mouth with my hand. Did I just smiled?_

_It's been a while since that appeared. For the past 6 years, this damn academy had made me miserable. There is nobody I care, and cares about me, except for Ruka._

_Speaking of Ruka, where is he? He must've been looking for me since that baka girl dragged me to central._

_Before I went out of the door, I decided to change me sweaty shirt. Once I've took it off, I heard a noise._

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

_The fu--? I turned my head towards the curtains, which is where the sound is coming from, and saw a figure._

_Right there, I saw that batsard Persona, holding a camera on his hands._

_I felt chills down my spine. Why? Because a goofy smile was printed on that gothic face of his._

_WHAT THE HELL? Not only he's the #1 jerk in the world, I never knew he was a pervert._

"_Now now Natsume-kun, since I have you picture, obey my commands or else it will be exposed." He said._

_Nani? I'm already obeying your stupid commands, and is he blackmailing me?_

"_What do you want Persona?" I asked._

"_What I want? I want…"_

_My ears was on him._

"_I want you to ignore me, and continue changing." He said. He hid behind the curtains, as if he was chamaflaging. That's totally lame, I could diffently see him, since they are see-threw. Not to mention damn wrong. He's a peeping tom?_

"_Get out of here, hentai!" I threw a random item at him. Damn, it's like I'm a girl. _(I know Natsume is completely OOC, but I can't help to torture him. I'm an evil author. AHAHAHAHA!!!)

_It was a shame that the object didn't directly hit him._

"_Is my kawaii kuroneko angry? Then come and get me." He girlishly said. He jumped down from the balcony, and ran away with the camera and a big laugh._

_Kuso. Now I know how Ruka feels. I put on my shirt, and chase down that bastard/jerk/pervert/peeping tom._

_End of POV_

_End of flashback_

Mikan POV

After I heard that… disturbing story, I couldn't help but jawdropped, even though nobody can see it.

I turned to look at Persona, and he also jawdropped.

Oh, how can annoying siblings get along?

End of POV

"S-soka? That is so out of character of you, sensei." She sarcastically said.

The servant sweatdropped.

"How can you be that cruel to kunekune-kun?" Her hand was on her cheek, sighing.

A vein popped at the firecasters forehead, while an 'emotionless' man is trying to hold back his laugh.

'_Nice one.' _Persona thought.

"Kunekune? Do you know who you're mess'in with?"

"I know who you are. My question is, do you have anmesia? Do you know who you are?" Shisane asked.

The chilly atmosphere turned hot. It's of course, caused by a certain raven haired boy.

"And another thing, whats wrong with calling you that? I think it's nice, even Sensei does too." Her finger pointed at the kneeling and shaking teacher.

"I'll roast you!" Natsume said. Fireballs formed at his hands, and threw one at Mikan.

She successfully dodged it, but it burned her long sleeve.

"Oh no, and this is my favorite spring kimono. That was so heartless of you, kunekune-kun." She pouted. If she wasn't wearing her mask, then Natsume or Persona will be distracted by her total cuteness. (What a shame. _Sigh_)

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

He threw another fireball, and another. Shisanes other sleeve, and herself blocked the attack with her barrier alice.

She jumped up to the second lowest tree branch.

Mikan lifted her mask a little, seeing her nose and mouth, and stuck her tongue at him.

A weird look came across the fire casters face.

It was so hilarious, the brunette couldn't help giggling, and ran off.

'_Damn it, now I'm getting that baka partner.'_ He also jumped up to the branch, and trying his best to catch the girl.

WHAT HAPPENED TO PERSONA…

It seems that the 'kunekune' name had a great effect on him. He was terribly holding his laugh, he didn't paid attention to his masters danger.

After he was calmed down, he stood up, and nobody was around.

'_Maybe there at the mission. At least I won't get the car.'_

End of chapter

A/N:

Minna! Me-o is so hyped up. (Sorry, I sometimes have mood swings)

I'm starting to get used to my new school, meet up with olds friends, and my GA drawings are starting to improve.

I successfully drawn Nobara and Aoi, but I don't want to do anything with them. (I'm afraid I might do a mistake.)

**By the way, my fan art of Yuka Azumi (mikans mother), is published and it's in my profile if you wanna see it.** Hope you like it.

Keep on voting on my up coming stories from my previous chapters.

If you want to see something cute (a NxM pic) please see my youtube background.

P.S For people who reads the GA mangas and knows Luna Koizumi, I totally hate her. Not only shes's a total slut, she also tried to hurt mikan, make everybody against her, and a fanclub. Her 'sweet' tactics are pissing me off!


	6. Northern Forest

**Shiro Yuki (White Snow)**

Thanks for the reviews:

sayopiyo

xXbunnyholicXx

Neko246

melissa1995

JC-zala - I really do appreciate your long comment

SaBrina97

strawberry93

sherea

kradraven

musicangelanime

---------------------------------------------

I'm happy that you enjoyed my previous chapter. I'm not a comedian,but I like my stories to be different/somewhat funny/weird.

Enjoy with the story, and for people who read 'A girl I met that night', it's a possibilty that I'm gonna delete it, and post it up again till I finish.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Northern Forest

In the deepest depth in the Northern Forest were two preteens, jumping branch to branch.

A girl with a white mask, black hair, and a pink kimono is being chased by a boy who is throwing fire balls at her.

_'God, I should've think first before taking action.' _Mikan thought. Each jumps she makes, a sharp pain appears between her toes.

_'It freak'in hurts, I can't believe I've been jumping around for so many times.' _

Jumping tree-to-tree isn't a problem for her, but the pain in her feet is completely weighing her down.

Pants can be heard threw her mask, and the kuroneko can clearly hear it.

"What's wrong? Are you tired already?" he mockingly said.

A vein popped out from her forehead.

"THATS IT!" she shouted out.

Natsume was taken aback from her fuming voice.

When she's going to go to the next tree branch, Mikan jumped high in the air, high above the tall trees, and took off her sandals.

Natsume just stood below, amazed by her jump. Not only that, the moon shined more in her presence, and it's like she was glowing. An angel trying to spread her wings.

The shimmering light of her hair(wig), mask, and her white skin.

Silence corrupted the atmosphere. The flames were all gone, leaving ash mark on the ground and trees.

When Shisane landed on the branch, bare footed (still have her stockings), she stopped her track, facing her partner.

"Kuroneko, I'm impressed that you can catch up to me." She said with amusement.

"Tch, you don't have to be impressed little girl." he smirked.

"Your right, but don't judge me because I'm a girl."

He didn't say anything.

"It's true that a man can pack a punch, which is called strength, but girls can go hard core if they wanted to."

"..."

"In other words, do not mess with your opposite gender, especially me. Persona even knows his place, or else he would've been here."

"Oh, is that so?" he again, mockingly said.

"If you said is true, then show me." he positioned himself, prepared for a fitting fight.

"With pleasure." Mikan charged toward him, FAST.

Her speed is amazing, but the fire caster saw this coming.

She clinched her fist, and was about to punch the raven haired boy, but he also did the same.

When their fists met, flames appeared all of a sudden. Not the normal red color that you seen what Natsume had used, but blue.

His eyes widen, and pushed the girl away from him.

The pressure pushed Mikan away, but still landed her feet on a branch.

"What's the big idea Kuro neko? I thought we're gonna fight, not push me away." she said.

He said nothing. He knew what he did was wrong, but couldn't help it.

The blue flames were of a sign of alert. Even though he can control dangerous fires, handling the blue ones is out of his league. If only he knew the cause of how the flames were like that.

"You're wondering about the blue flames, aren't you? That's because I'm also using the fire alice."

Ever heard of whenever you fight with fire, it'll make more fire? That's whats she wants to see.

She remembered Persona told her the limit of her parnters alice, well knowing that Mikan can misjudge him of how tough he thinks he is.

Natsume didn't react to anything. He still puts on his poker face, but a question is stuck in his head.

_'Does she has the fire alice?' _Mikan read his mind, and smirked.

"Yes. Actually... lets say I borrowed it." She charged at Natsume again, and all her hits had been blocked.

_Punch_

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Punch_

_Punch_

_Kick_

When he pushed her last kick, it was full of force, it made Mikan slip off the branch.

"KYAAAH!" she screamed. The level their in is high enough to kill a person once you fall off, and he was going to catch her...till it was too late.

"SHISANE!!!" he yelled out.

Natsume expected to hear a reply, but no luck.

"Shisane" he mumbled.

All of a sudden, something warm rapped around Natsumes body.

"Yes?" it said. A familiar girls voice said.

He shakenly turned his head to the side, and saw a female with black hair.

As you've all known, it was Mikan, but strangely, she didn't have her mask on. To conceal her face, she hid eye contact to her partner, and her face headed to the other side.

"Did you call me, Natsume?" she asked.

He said nothing. He was blushing madly, but to bad Mikan can't see it.

"How did you--"

"Using my teleportation alice." She finished.

"Hn" he replied. The fire caster noticed that she wasn't wearing her annoying mask, because he doesn't see any of her neko mimis, since they're attached with the mask.

Natsume struggled in the girls hug, just to see her face.

"Nani desu ka? We're gonna fall if you don't move too much." she asked.

"If I don't let go of your grip, then I won't see your face baka." he said.

She let go of him, and sat behind him.

"I-I'll go get my mask now."

Mikan slipped off the branch again, and landed gracefully on the ground. She picked up her mask, and put it on. Instead of teleporting up, she jumped, and boy it was high.

No human being can jump 90 ft in the air, so she used the bounce alice.

Once Mikan was with Natsume again, she was hearing the 'doki doki' sound.

_'Kuso, not that again.' _The brunette doesn't care where the thumping noise was coming from anymore, all she matters is how to get rid of it.

"Whats wrong with you aho? Your quiet." Natsume asked.

"Urusai." She ignored the beating of her heart, and sat next to the fire-caster. What's weird about it is that there was no conversation. All was silence in the air. There were leaves rustling, due by the wind, and an owl hooting, but other than that, it was quiet.

_'This is a little awkward.' _they simoustaniously thought. _'Yet again, this is the first time we ever had a long conversation.' _(Well, no duh. You just met two days ago.)

_'Of course, I was spending half of my morning with him and You-chan.' _the thought of her brother came out a thought, and stood up.

Natsume looked up, wondering what's up.

_'You-chan! I completely forgot. While Natsume was using his alice stubbornly, I just laughed. My main reason to be his partner is to stop using his alice for good...more like recklessly, but still. I really should act before thinking. Not only that, the mission. I was caught up with the argument, I distracted Persona of what the heck the mission is!' _

(I can't believe she just thought all of that. Actually, you can't blame my errors. I wanted Mikan to remember her reason for partnering up Natsume, or else it won't makes sense. (To my case that is))

Her thoughts, concerns, and actions made her slap her mask forehead, and groaned. "I'm freakishly stupid. A complete baka." she admitted.

"Yeah, you are a baka. To answer that, why're you hitting yourself?" Natsume bluntly said.

"Nothing nothing. We need to go back. Chasing around was completely off task." she head to the other way, making Natsume to not move in his position.

"We need to go Natsume. This is wasting our time, so get your butt over here." She commanded while pointing at her side.

Her now familiar, annoying voice was starting to get on his nerve. To stop her yelling, he did what he was told.

_'Ever call me with your screechy voice, I'll smack that mask off of hers.' _Natsume thought.

Each step he takes made it sound it's been a long time. Shisane was pretty far from him, so it did took time to reach her.

Mikan wasn't a patient person, so she was about to call him again, until a static sound entered in her mind.

The fire caster finally came to the brunettes side.

"Are you coming or what?" He jumped to another branch, and looked back.

Something is going on. She's just standing there.

Shisane finally made a move, and looked at the raven haired lad over her shoulder.

"Natsume... Tasukete." Her words rang him, and she fell from the tree.

Natsume immediately raced to the ground to catch the girl. Her head was first, so he has to get her as soon as possible.

It was no use.

She was fast, and he can't catch up to her. Her head is feets away from the earth, and expected a splat, but didn't.

Hopes were in his concience, and landed on his distination. No blood were seen, that's for sure, but a figure stood in the darkness, carrying his partner bridal style.

The moon brightned as the clouds moved, giving the boy a clear view of the stranger, who happens to be another girl.

By the color of her long blonde hair, he bet she was an american, and older. Maybe 15?

"What are you doing to that little girl?"

The blonde smirked, and stroke Shisanes black hair (wig).

"Honestly I did nothing. I just saved this fallen angel before it turned into a pancake." she admiraly said.

_'A lesbian, huh?' _Natsume thought.

"Well give back that baka ,before I burn you to crisps." he scowled. She smirked.

"Apparently I'm not gonna do that..." a knife came out of her pocket, and positioned itself on Mikans neck.

"since I'm ordered to kill her."

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Yosh, another chapter complete.

I was having a brain damage, so I apologize with my errors.

Gomen for the wait. Even though I have my laptop back, there are ups-and-downs when my internet works. Sorry again.

I badly need a massage on my left shoulder. I can't take it, and I'm having a headache. Not only that, I'm being pressured at school, and having regrets. It's maybe a good idea to move again.

For people who enjoys 'Bring to life', I am currently half way through with the next chapter. The problem is that I'm terribly distracted by T.V, and the heat in my room. Not only that, my runny nose is **irratating **me.


	7. The close call

**White Snow**

Thanks for the reviews:

kmc27

JC-zala

KawaiiLinaKisses

Neko246

melissa1995

xxxwindxxx

Fantisylover

sherea

kradraven

Kiss th Lips of an Angel

mangamaniac1234

dominiqueanne

arya21

comicworm

kaye2bu

ylsheachan

ani-hime000

wingsgirl15

gaarafaves

tina1061

----------------------

I am happy for all your comments and concern about my previous chapter. Few people says that the fighting scene was awsome, but I call that simple. I could put more details if I want too, but I wasn't feeling well, and needs my sisters help.( I think it's bothersome.)

-----------------------

Chapter 7

The close call

The 15-year-old girl smirked as she placed the knife over Shisanes neck.

The ravened hair 12- year- old cursed under his breath, of how in the world he got into this mess.

"Hurry lil boy, do you want this girl to die?" she mischievously asked.

Natsume didn't say anything.

"Not responding? _sigh_How lame. Oh well, I'll kill her now without your care." The girl raised the sharp object, and was going to strike Mikan, until the knife suddenly felt hot.

She winced in pain, and let go, as well with mikan, because fire balls were starting to aim at her. She jumped back 5 meters away, avoiding from getting burned on purposed.

"So you do care, interesting. The last time I heard of you, t you were an unloving gu---"

"Urusai. I don't want anyone to flatter me with their comments, and who sent you here?" he scowled.

"Impatient are we? Namae wa Atsuku Kariki. Occupation... well you should've know who I'm working for." she smirked.

Natsume guessed it's an AAO member, but he doubts it. They usually sent out 3 or more people to invade the academy, but this is different.

"Sorry, but I don't." He surrounded her with his fire, and formed it into a cage. His goal was to burn her right there and then, but an arm was wrapped around the kuro nekos neck. He turned, and saw a smooth tan figure that is completely faceless and bare.

'_Hell?'_he thought. This made him distracted, and the flames went out.

By Karikis current appearance, there wasn't any harm on the girl, except some burns marks on her clothes.

"Heck? You don't know the organizations name? I'll laugh if you think I'm from that AAO shit." she said while brushing off the ashes from her shoulders. "I guess this crude academy doesn't give their students the recent news. Very disappointing indeed. How can these type of kids survive without knowing who's the enemy?" she continued with a sound of mockery.

Natsume cringed his teeths together by not her comment, oh no, he hates the academy as well, but the tight grip he's receiving from...whatever it is, is pissing him off.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Bad-mouth all you want about this hell hole, for goddamn I care.Just get this freakin thing off of me!" he said.

"First of all, that was a little harsh, but I appreciate your offer. Second, why the hell do you think I'll let you go?" she smirked. Kariki walked nearer to Natsume, helding a knife that transformed into a sword.

She was inches away from him, and the fire caster was trying to escape. He was so focusing of being free, he unconsciously used his alice to burn the brown arm.

What's bad about it was that the thing smelled, yet it melted away.

_'Must be mud.' _he thought.

"Drats. I thought I got you there." she snapped her fingers.

"Be disappointed later. Now, you should be fighting me." he smirked. (Seriously, why do I keep the characters smirking!)

He took his pose, the same one he did between him and his partner.

"Your pleasure." she bowed her head, as if getting a fair fight (yeah right), and immediately ran to her opponent. This doesn't really surprise him anymore, because he was in a same position earlier.

_'I notice that her moves are similar to Shisanes.' _he thought.

_Punch _

_Punch _

_Kick_

_Punch_

_Punch _

_Heel Kick_

He was able to grab hold of Karikis foot, and pushed her with force. This made her fell on her back.

_'Deja vu'_

"Mou, that hurt you know." she whined while rubbing the back of her shoulders.

_**Natsume POV**_

WTF!? Of course it's suppose to hurt! That's mainly the point of pushing you away.

"I think I shouldn't go easy on you anymore, since your being mean" Nani? Easy? Don't mess with me baba(old hag).

"Oh yeah?"

Instead of waiting for her to strike towards me, I used my own fast reflexes while flames surrounds my hands.

Her eyes widened, but she dodged my attack by moving her body to the side, and lifting her left arm slightly up.

She swayed her sword around, but I jumped up in the air to avoid the attacks. Each and every strike, I avoided all of them.

'_Giving her all, huh?'_ I thought. If thats all she got, then I underestimated her.

While she striked her sword out to the opening, I took this as a chance, and kicked her stomach. (How ungentleman like)

It seems that my kick was a little to hard, so her body made a huge whole on a tree.(Hey! That is not 'little' Natsume!)

'_This will be the last blow.'_

I ran to her while I was seeing her eyes closed.

_'Just a little more.' _

I stopped.

_**End of POV**_

Natsume has stopped his trace. His flaming hand was inches away from Karikis face, while her sword was inches away from his neck.

The blondes eyes finally opened, and smirked.

_**"Sho Ryu Sen!"**__(Rising Dragon Flash!)_

A red swirling light appeared from the sword. This caused the fire caster crashed into a tree, and bruises were shown all over his cheeks and neck.

_'Kuso' _

His body was finally out from the hole, and successfully landed on his feet. But this doesn't show that he's alright.

"Not well, aren't you?" she mockingly asked.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, which caused a grunt.

"Say 'Sayona---'" but she stopped. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened.

Her hand let his hair go, and knelt down on her knees.

Natsume could get a better vision on what's going on, and saw her holding her stomach. Instead of red blood stains, he saw a brown liquid.

"Shi-ch_an... teme!_" The girl turned her attention to the person behind her, and wobbly stood up.

"_Awake now, bitch Shi-chan?" _She boldly, but shakily said.

If anyone ever guessed it's our brunette, then your correct. Only this time, she's not wearing her mask, but still had her wig on.

But what's made Kariki terrified... **is her eyes.**

The innocent hazel orbs vanished into the darkness.

_The eternal blackness you'll journey into._

"I should be the one saying that." An invisible force pulled the blondes body to the ground roughly. This caused Kariki to squeak a little.

"Ever heard of poor manners? If not, then this will be your last rude comment, Rinrin." Mikan kneeled beside her, and held the sword Kariki was holding.

Both of her hand were on the handles, and was on top of the blondes stomach.

Before she finished her off, something wrapped around the brunettes waist. She didn't bother to look. She stood still, like a doll being touched by whoever is holding her

"Yamete. That's enough." he firmly commanded.

"Mamoru-sama?"

Natsumes eyes widened. '_Mamoru-sama?' _(Yes, he's the one who is holding her from behind)

"Anata wa Mamoru--" (_means 'Are you Mamoru--'. Well, I think that's how you say it.)_ her head was about to see the man she thought was holding her, but gotten stabbed by the neck by a needle by a white masked man, while Natsume was pushed away by the eyes.

(I forgot what those things called, but it's that needle thing you get shots at the doctors.)

Through the concussion, Mikan lowered her widen eyes, and welcome dreamland.

The masked man immediately picked up Shisanes mask, and put it on the girls face while the kuro nekos vision were hazy.

"What the fuck was that for Persona?" Natsume yelled. As you guessed, it was Persona.

"You both were taking to long on your mission, so I thought you're dead." he said, ignoring the remark.

_'Bastard. Expecting me to think I'm easily defeated.' _

The masked man looked behind him to check out the blonde girl, and found only clothes and dirt.

_'Damn, she got away.'_he thought.

"Anyway, I have a question. Did you see Shisanes face?"

Natsume was recalling the time that he almost seen her identity, but his sensei interrupted him.

In other words, No. He didn't see her face.

"Very well. Yor dismiss now." He picked up Mikan bridal style, and left off.

After he couldn't see anyone in sight, he started to look up at the sky.

_'Back there, was a little awkward. Wonder if they already knew each other.'_

"Nande mo nai, It's none of my business." Natsume then left off to his dorm.

This is the northern forest after all. Even though it's the biggest area from all the rest, it's really close to the dormitory.

(For me, the authors case, I'm confused if everybody are in elementary or in middle school. I'm such a dummy. The elementary dormitory is really close to the northern forest, but the middle dormitory is quite far away from it. Mou, I don't know what to do. overload overload So much confusion, then fainted. Not to mention face is red. xx)

Once the fire caster left, a blue masked raven haired girl stepped out of the bushes.

_'Mikan. I'll definitely protect you from that evil witch. Hyuuga is no match for her, neither are you.'_

**Back to Mikan, and Persona...**

**At the dorms in Youichis room**

A dark eyed man is sitting in a green room of a 5 year old spirit caster, who is apparently waiting for his masters arrival.

For killing time, he watched the channels passing through from the little boy.

Simultaneously, they both sighed out of boredom. To youichis case, he's bored without his onee-chan around. (Like any other day, except when he's around the people he admires.)

As if right on cue, the window bursted up, and reveals a man and girl.

"Onee-chan, your back." Youichi gleefully said, as he stood up from his bed.

"Sergio, how dare you wear my mask. You do know you have one of your own, right?" As what it look likes, Persona was the one who had stayed with the infant, and Sergio was with the brunette.

"Datte, your masks are always cleaner than mine. I could get sick easily with germs you know." He whined.

He lyed the girl on the bed, and starts to take out her mask and wig.

"Hey, what happened to Mikan-sama?"

"That's right Sergio. What happened to onee-chan?"

"Well, I took in your place for once, and I said 'dismiss' when their mission was over. Natsume obviously left, but Mikan-sama suddenly fainted." He lied with a grin.

'_The truth is, I noticed that Mikan-sama wasn't wearing her earring, so I followed her. It seems that they (Natsume and Mikan) were occupied in the Northern Forest, so I took care of the mission myself. Just in time, I put Mikan-sama to sleep before Natsume saw her face.' _He thought.

_'But, I never knew Kariki will ever step into the academy again, not to mention __**she**__ was there the whole time.' _Sergio started to remove the obi, and start to remove her whole kimono, till she is changed into her pajamas.

Nobody were ever allowed to touch Mikan, except Sergio, Persona, and perhaps Youichi. In real life, they are the only two teachers who have ever babysat the young.

"Hm, never knew the mission would be hard. So, is the rescued girl injured in anyway." Persona asked.

"She's fine. They're not vital than we thought, so she'll survive." He crouched down to his little masters height, and signal him to go to bed.

The gray haired boy nodded, and crawled into bed with the brunette.

The twins turned off the lantern light, and left the room.

Once the twins were gone, the infant stared at his sisters face.

_'Onee-chan, did something happened, other than killing somebody?' _He clinged to his sister arm, then fell asleep.

_While outside of the room_

"Sergio, does the girl has the ice alice?"

"Apparently, yes. Mikan-sama told me that the room she was locked in was completely turned into ice."

Persona leaned his head on the wall.

"Ibaragi Nobara. 15 years old, and has the ice alice, which considers her as a dangerous."

Sergio also leaned his head on the wall.

"She'll start class within two days. Orders from the other headmasters." He faced his little brother with a slight smile on his face.

"Ne Persona, do you think Nobara-chan will find Mikan interesting?"

He closed his eyes, and thinks for a bit.

"Interesting isn't the right word to put it..." He smiled.

"Nobara will find herself in love, and in a good friendship with Mikan-sama."

Sergio doesn't understand, but then gets the picture.

He smiled cheerfully.

"That's my little brother."

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

A/N:

'ello readers. Sorry for the wait.

I was having a writers block, having lot of ideas for my drawings, and school work.

WAHHHHHHHH!!!! People, I'M SO SAD!!!!!! I'm so sleepy, I feel dead as meat. But that's not the main problem. I'm feeling jealous on a story, no, more like an author who has really lot of reviews. sulk sulk sulk

Anyway, **NEW COVER FOR 'WHITE SNOW'. CHECK IT OUT IN MY PROFILE. INCLUDE ANOTHER PICTURE FOR UPCOMING STORY 'SECRET BEING' **


	8. Settle part 1

**Shiro Yuki (White Snow)**

Thanks for the reviews:

mangamaniac1234

dominiqueanne

melissa1995

kmc27

SnowCharms - I already know my mistakes, and I'm gonna give her a different outfit, since Natsume ruined her kimono.

comicworm

JC-zala

Knights' angel

kradraven

tina1061

AnimeLoverXP

chris3169512

SpringFairy14 - yes, I already know my mistakes.

sakuraaimier

---------------------------

Bad news is that I'm terribly sick now, and I missed 3 tests! But the good news is that I have straight A's and E's in school, so that means I have a 4.0!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------

Chapter 8

Settle pt1

Mikan POV

I know two days already past, I'm not stupid. Even though my eyes are closed, I can tell what is morning and night. Persona and everybody else thought I'm currently lost consciousness,

demo...

I'm actually listening to their shitty conversations. Yesterday, it sounded like the doctor was here, tapping along with some nurses, who aren't caring at all. Maybe they are newbies, sluts, or both in between. The fact that I know is that the doctor who treats me is really handsome.

It's not that I find interest in him, it's just that he completely reminds me of my father.

**Sakura Mamoru**

Dr. Kenichi has the same brown hair and eyes, and has a heart of gold, but what makes him similar to my father is that _he mysteriously loves me very much._

I don't know why, but he just does.

Anyway, I always notice that the doctor has different beautiful women every 2 weeks, but that doesn't mean he's a playboy. Like his name, he's the #1(ichi) healthiest(ken) man in this academy (I know this doesn't make sense), and is still a virgin.

Those female devils are just after to capture his heart and body, but since kenichi is so dense and can slide out in a difficult situation easily (he has the escaping alice anyway), the nurses immediately quit working with him, and their will be another bunch.

(The escaping alice is something I just made up. It allows your body to consciously (yes, constiously is a good word. Kenichi is a dense man anyway) form or teleport into something/somewhere that is somewhat safe from danger.)

I'm an idiot, even though I don't want to admit it, but I'm not dense, yet I do have hard time hearing. It will be much more easier to have the doctors alice for missions. It will be fine, for Natsume-kun to not get hurt, even though he's so arrogant to fight sometimes. (More like all the time in this story.)

I opened my eyes slightly, and sat up from my bed.

Curses, I still feel a little sleepy. I noticed my surroundings are full with the color green. I checked my lap, and see that I'm covered with a blanket covered with red checkered patterns.

So this must've meant that I'm in Yo-chans room.

I stepped out of the bed, and teleported to my room.

_**Mikan Room**_

I immediatly went to the bathroom to wash my face, and brushed my teeth. I lift my head up to see the time, and it's past 10.

Class already started, but I know that Persona and Sergio must have a replacement for me. I changed into my uniform, put my hair in pigtails, and then teleported to the schools girl restroom.

_**At the classroom**_

Normal POV

While Narumi-sensei taught his students about the history of World War I, a certain brunette looked out the window with a sigh.

_'Damn those troublesome twins. Even though I'm particularly their senpai, they treat me like I'm a little punk.' _thought a woman who is in her 40's, but she's rather young and speaks slang language that children talks these days. Her name is Ringo, a staff for the academy, and has the transformation alice. Unlike common users who has the same alice, she can shrink herself, or become a somewhat giant. Normal users shapes into anyone in there regular height. (Yeah, think of a human size rat.)

Ringo is perfectly fitted to be the replacement of Mikan, and she can't refuse the favor.

While she was just scribbling a random picture, her stomach suddenly hurts. _'Shit! If this keeps up, I'll transform back.' _She rose her hand to ask Narumi permission to use the restroom. He approved, and she rushed out of the door. Once she stepped into the private area, a puff of smoke surrounded her, and coughed out a seemingly 14 looking year old woman with red blazing hair.

"What's with that huge cramp earlier? It reminded me of my puberty days."

"That's because I don't need your assisstance anymore, Ringo-san." Mikan came out of the little privacy room, and smiled at her.

"Mikan-sama, you feeling well now?" Ringo asked.

"Of course. Now, were there anything that I've missed?"

"Don't worry. I wrote everything in a composite notebook. It's safely in your backpack."

"Arigatou. Well then, Jane." Mikan waved. Her hair swayed outside the exit. Her smile truly showed her gratitude.

Once her master was gone, the woman scratched her head. "Sigh, what will I do now?"

Mikan POV

As expected, Ringo is suitable enough for this job. That's why I gave her the stomach signal. If she wasn't the one, then I'm truly sorry for doing that to her.

Anyway, she did said everything is in that notebook of mine, so I should be safe. I entered the class quietly. Few turned their heads, but most of them ignored me. I sat on my seat, and slowly took out the notebook.

_First Day:_

_1) Jinno-teach tacking over_

_2) Hyuuga absent_

_3) Ashley absent _(Don't bother of who this character is.)

_4) Order of operation questions_

Natsume was absent yesterday? And man, I hate these long equations.

_Second Day:_

_1) Naru-teach taking over_

_2) Hyuuga absent again_

He's absent again? I checked beside me, and just saw Ruka reading his text, along with his usagi.

_3) Go to ability classes_

What's an ability class?

_4) A perm girl telling something about settling off._

_5) Read page 45-51 in History text._

That was all the notes, but I raised a brow. 'A perm girl telling something about settling off?' I sighed. That Shouda girl doesn't know how to quit, does she?

Ever since that' flick by the forehead' incedent, the perm wasn't around. I think I was too hard on her, and she is now mad about it. Oh well, can't change the past.

Wait a minute, I can, but is forbidden to do so. I bet the little fight will be after school, and Ringo was scared about it. Though she must've been through bullying all the time, she has to get away somehow.

Many hours has past, and lessons finally ended. Usually the whole time, I just slept. Narumi-sensei walked up to my seat, and pat my head.

Huh? My mind is all confused, but I let him pat me. "Daijobu, Mikan-chan?" he asked. Nobody remained in the class, so it was just the two of us. "Nani? What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm saying why Ringo was here?"

"Oh wow. How did you know that? I was sure Ringo-san did a good job on me."

"That's because I knew Ringo too well. I can tell if a person is the original, or the fake." He smiled. I just frowned a bit. To tell you the truth, I feel dissappointed. How can a seemingly idiot see threw a great disguise?

(Yeah, who's talking?)

"U-un. Wakata. Ano, is Natsume alright?" I asked.

"Don't know. I tried to check his room this morning, but he locked it. Even if I knock it down, I'll end up being burned" Good point. Kunekune-kun might be feeling aggressive now, so either me, or Narumi-sensei, need to be cautious around him.

Nah, who am I kidding? I have the nullification alice, and he's my partner for school, and mission. It will be unfair if I don't know how he's doing, but first thing first.

"Ne. What's an ability class Narumi-sensei?" I asked. It sounds so fun, so I don't want to be left out. "It's a class held once a week where the students in the elementary, junior, and high branch have class together. Everyone is split into one of the four ability classes. Do you understand?"

I thought a little. "Sort of. Persona told me there's the Active Ability, the Technology Ability, the Predisposition Type, and the Special Ability, or the SA. But isn't there a Dangerous Ability?"

"That's right, but people these days rarely talk about them. It's a class full of mysteries, and rumor has it that if you talk bad about them, you'll get cursed, or whatever punishment you'll get." He said.

Souka. I think Natsume-kun is a dangerous. Well, I can't wait to long.

"I should go now Narumi-sensei. I need to do something that is concerned about the mission last night." I lied. Speaking of which, I don't remember anything. Everything seemed to turnout black.

"Alright. You can use the window if your really in a hurry." He said. That's totally great. "Okay." I opened the window, and waved at him. He did the same, then I jumped down to the ground. I don't care if I'm at the second floor, I usually do this all the time.

Normal POV

Once the brunette was out of sight, a girl with raven hair jumped out of the vent, and dusted herself.

"Sensei, is it alright to let her off like that? Knowing you, I was with her the whole time two night ago." she said.

"Of course. Mikan-chan will never believe your one of her partners in crime." he chuckled. "An idiot will alway be an idiot. She never even suspect my presence, so called the strongest alice user." the girl snorted.

"Now now. You should go follow Mikan-chan. She's suppose to go settle with Sumire-chan, right?" The girl bowed her head, and jumped out of the window.

The blonde teacher sighed, then walked out of the door.

Back to Mikan

'_Now that I think about it, I don't know where the location is!" _She doesn't bother finding Ringo, or else it would be a waste of time. But running around is also wasting time. '_Byaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Doko wa permy?_(I think that's how you say it)she thought.

The brunette is thinking too hard, so she wasn't paying attention where she's going, and accidently fell over something. More particularly a someone.

"Sumimasen. I'm sorry that I bump into ---" she stopped her apology when she looked at the persons face. "No no, that would be---" the other girl was also about to apologize, till she saw who she bumped into.

"Permy/Sakura!" They simoutaneously said, while pointing fingers at each other. "Do you know pointing isn't nice?" Mikan sneered. A vein popped out from the other girl. "Same to you! You should watch where your going."

"I wouldn't be bumping into you, if I was desperatly looking for you to settle our fight." The pig-tailed girl stood up, dusting herself. "Fight? What fight? I didn't remember saying that."

The brunette paused. Both silenced with that statement.

_'No fight? S-so that means...' _Her thoughts left off by imagining her 'trusted' servant, Ringo, laughing her head off by tricking her own master.

_Imagination:_

_'Ohohohohoho. Mikan-sama, you should know better. I already know your girl problems in class, so I set up a little trick. Good luck for thinking some ad-libs. Adieu Ohohohohohohoho.' _

_End'_ Or something like that.

'So I insanely ran around the whole school for nothing. Wasting the speed alice is for nothing.

1) I first off checked at the kindergarten play ground, and got hit by a pole.

2)Went to the bathrooms, and was splashed by toilet water. Yuck

3) Went to the northern forest, and tripped over a teddy bear. Out of nowhere, it punched me. I suffered greatly, but I survived. It made me straight flying in a nearby lake, on which I sunk. I tried to activate the water-breathing alice, but I tripped.

I tripped underwater.

How can you trip underwater?

Anyway, 4) a giant golden chick who keeps on saying 'Piyo' saved me from my suffering by picking me up from the waters, but it threw me all the way to the elementary dormitory! Luckly I'm still alive. With all my energy, I have the courage to go on, then I crashed into Permy.

End of story.' she thought. (More like 'told' than 'thought'.)

"S-souka." Mikan said. She lent out her hand to the green haired girl. Sumire stared, then took her hand. 'Accepting someones hand is a sign' she remembered from Persona. She lifted her up, and grinned.

"What's with that smile?" The cat-dog girl annoyingly asked.

"Nande mo nai." She let out her hand, then a glow seems to surround the brunette. "Why won't we call it truce, okay?"

The green haired girl blushed a little. _'This girl really is an idiot. How can she and I get along when the beginning was so bad?'_ Sumire glanced here and there, but ended up shaking hands with her anyway.

"Fine, I'll call it truce, on one condition." Her head came closer to the brunettes, looking at each other with eye contact. "You won't ever come between my relationship with Natsume-sama, you got that?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. '_Such an easy request' _she thought. "Don't worry. The only relationship I have with him is just being Youichis sister." she smiled.

Now the cat-dog raised _her_ eyebrow.

"S-so the fact of being You-chan sister is actually true?" Sumire asked.

"Of course. Didn't I told you that from the beginning?"

"Right. But you two don't look a like." A sweatdrop shown on Mikans face, but Sumire was totally oblivious about it.

"Um, well, we get that a lot, but I'm assuring you we're blood siblings." Mikans expression made it very suspicious for anybody who ask that question, but the green haired girl chose to ignore it. It will be rude to be into somebodies business, right? Especially if you started to be friends just a second ago.

"H-hai. Ne, Sakura-san." The brunette looked at her. "Isn't it about time we should go to our ability classes?"

A pause for a moment.

"**OH SHIT!"**she yelled. Thus caused the campus shaking, and birds flying.

Sumire, on the other hand, covered her ears too late and suffered the result of a sonic scream/or maybe yell. She fell to the floor with swirling eyes, and moans of pain coming through her mouth. The brunette sweatdropped, thought that she lost control over her alice by excitement. '_Oops.'_

Mikan knew she caused trouble, and Persona will give her a LONG discussion about how to treat your classmates properly.

_'Sorry Permy, but I have to go.' _she touched Sumires forehead to forget what just happened, then left off in the wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan POV

Ability class huh? Now that I think about it, I don't exactly know which class I'm in. My alice is to steal, but what did I chose?

I put a finger over my chin, recalling the time I mentioned my default alice.

_Flashback_

_"Nullification" she mumbled._

_"What was that?" he questioned His ear moved closer to hear her better._

_"I said nullification deaf man." She pinched his ear very hard, and pulled it like an angry mother._

_End of Flashback_

Souka. It was nullification. Fathers alice. I ever wonder what ability class father was in, not that they had them 12 or 13 years ago.

end of POV

While Mikan stroll around with a gaze in her face, she accidently bumped into somebody. Unluckly, this somebody happens to be a student, and was holding a cup of sprite with him. When they collided, the drink spilled all over the guys pants, which it made it look like he had an accident.

"G-gomenasai!" she bowed numerous times. 9 or 11 time perhaps.

"Son of a bitch. Look what you've done. You just ruined my best uniform." he yelled. The brunette thought '_Isn't everybody wearing the same thing, bastard?' _He grabbed her collar, and dangerously command her to apologize.

"Say sorry, or you don't want that pretty face of yours to be ruined, ne?" He smirked, and pulled her collar up more. Suffication is totally killing her, but she still struugle to let go of the grip. She knew this is useless, but what else can she do? She can feel her feet not touching the floor, and activating her alice towards a student is definitley illegal. Father, Persona, Sergio, and everybody taught her well what's right and wrong. Whats not, or when she uses her alice. Surely she can still breathe with normal grips, but this grip is way too fierce. Is the uniform that important, or is it might be that his alice is strength?

After arguing with her conscious, the final result is to use her alice. She has no choice if she doesn't want to lose her pride and life.

"Not gonna talk huh? Well then, have a nice sleep." He raised his fist high, and mikan closed her eyes to wait for the impact. She doesn't mind for him to touch her, because she's ready to activate her steel alice. Strangely not feeling anything, she opened her eyes slightly, then widen them.

Out of shock, a navy haired boy with a star on his cheek has appeared in front of her, grinning happily.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the loooooong wait. I just didn't have much ideas.

Even though I have straights A's, this is now the second semester in my school, and the teachers are being strict about it! (I don't like it!!!!!!!!) o '


	9. Settle part 2

**White Snow**

Thanks for the reviews:

chris3169512

Bookworm94

-kradraven-

SpringFairy14

dominiqueanne

KawaiiLinaKisses

natsume-meg93

JC-zala

Amu-chi

SnowCharms

Black sun angel

Sakurapedal246

Lazy-cerulean

Blizzel

Animenianshizuka1264

Gigil12345

xXbunnyholicXx

_Not gonna talk huh? Well then, have a nice sleep." He raised his fist high, and mikan closed her eyes to wait for the impact. She doesn't mind for him to touch her, because she's ready to activate her steel alice. Strangely not feeling anything, she opened her eyes slightly, then widen them._

_Out of shock, a navy haired boy with a star on his cheek has appeared in front of her, grinning happily._

_"Daijoubu?" he asked._

--

Chapter 9

Settle pt2

Mikan gotten out of his hold, and see that the boy is laid unconsciously in the tree's shadow. Her face showed everything that she's confused, so the star cheeked boy told her everything.

"That guy was picking on you, right? So I helped you out little Missy." As he said that, he ruffled her hair, messing her pigtails.

"A...arigatou." she replied with half annoyance and half relieved, while mentally pouting from being rescued by a stranger.

--

Once the two left the troublesome boy, the navy haired companion did something before they left. He grabbed a twig, and wrote:_ two- hundred push-ups _on the tree shadow. Once again, her face showed that she's confused.

"It's my special trick called 'Hellish soul words. It allows me to order my opponent what to do by writing a command on the shadow." he explained.

'So_ this makes perfect sense_.' Mikan thought.

"So does that mean you have the alice to control shadow?" she smiled. They stopped at their tracks, and he ruffled her head again.

"You're a smart one, though that's one of my alices. Names Tsubasa Andou, kouhai." he cheeked.

Indeed he looks like a suspicious person because of his bad boy look, but he's very kind and trust worthy. Makes you think he's a big brother. (Of course he is!)

'_Duh I am. There's somebody who finally appreciates my intelligence.' _she thought, mentally smiling stupidly.

"You're most certainly welcome, and that was a cute smile." he said. The brunette backed away, and sweat-dropped.

"Nani? I didn't say anything, nor smiled." she yelled. To her point of view, showing your good side to a stranger is a no-no. You don't know what will happen.

"A stranger huh? Now that was rude from a person that just saved your life. I even told you my name." He said.

The brunette just stared blankly. A weird vibe surrounds the two students that are just awkwardly staring at each other.

"Oi, this is unpleasant, so STOP STARING AT ME!" Tsubasa yelled.

Mikan rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm all of a sudden. "We should be going now Tsubasa-senpai, okay?"

"To where?"

"Ability class, duh!"

**Faculty Room**

Our well-known blonde teacher, Narumi, happened to deliver test scores from his class, and wanted to finish grading them in the facility room.

However…

He doesn't deserve to see the unbelievable. Well actually, _**THE HORROR!**_

"P-Persona!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" he asked, dropping his papers.

Looking at the blonde with a blank expression, he simply said, "Watz up, Naru?"

Naru gasp for air, totally avoiding the idea to faint in this nightmare. "WATZ UP? DON'T WATZ UP TO ME!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" he yelled and pointed. Everybody knows pointing is rude, but this situation is totally acceptable.

The man that was known to be mysterious and cool is wearing a puffy black AFRO!! Along with giant purple star glasses that make you look crazy, golden long-sleeve shirt and golden pants that shines from the bright sun can blind you.

"Me? I'm trying out new clothes of course. Sergio gave it to me if you want to know." He said as he took out golden chains out of a white box.

Narumi, using his fast reflexes, grabbed the chains out of personas hands and the box as well.

"Persona! Please! Change clothes quickly, or else somebody will see you." He ordered. Beads of sweat traveled down the blonde's womanly face, you don't know how scary this day is.

"But why would…"

"Just go!"

--

**Back to Mikan and Tsubasa**

"Oi, what is this all of a sudden?" Tsubasa asked, surprised by the sudden action.

"We need to go to our ability class on time, right? This is my first time, so I don't want to look unreasonable to be late." She explained.

"But, how did you know that you and I are the same special ability class?"

By that question, the brunette stopped her tracks. "It's because I guessed."

The navy haired boy chuckled. "Hehehe. Can't complain about that." He began to pick her up to his shoulders, and start running, while the brunette is screaming her head off

A few minute later…

Both the students were gasping for air in front of the special ability door. Tsubasa was sitting on the floor, wiping his sweat from his forehead. He looked completely fine, but Mikan is another story.

She put her left hand on the door and the other on her chest. Her face was completely pale and sickly.

"Oi, kohai, you ok?" he asked. He patted her back, supporting her to make her breath easily.

Mikan slid down to her knees, and turned her ghostly pale eyes towards Tsubasa. This made him froze up on the spot. The brunette was plain scary at the moment, it's a miracle that her senpai didn't peed his pants.

"Tsubasa- senpai! Wake up you stupid kage. Don't make me start calling you a hage, because people is gonna call you a kappa that is wearing a hat." Said Mikan.

(Kage stands for "shadow" in Japanese. Hage means Baldy…I think and Kappa is a Japanese legend sea creature that has a bald spot. )

With her name-calling threat, it didn't work than she thought. Then an idea came up. _Why not slap him while name calling?_

"Snap out of it kage(shadow) baka(stupid)- senpai! You're freakishly drooling, and it's getting on my uniform. This is not good you sea urchin. My face isn't that scary, is it hedge hog? Answer me!" she slapped him numerous of times to wake him from his shocking state, but it didn't work.

'_Now he did it….' _ Was the brunette's thought. A glint of light appeared in her eyes, along side with a smirk.

--

Walking in the hallways was the gentle president of class B, Yuu Tobita. He was the current activity monitor in his ability class, so he was just bringing board games from his dorm.

Beside him was the almighty Hotaru Imai. Walking together side by side was just a coincidence. They merely just bumped into each other on the campus roads.

(A current activity monitor is a student that's responsible to bring games to their ability class. They often switch students every 3 weeks.)

"Ano…Imai-san, are you feeling alright? You seem a little worried." The president asked.

"Betsuni(nothing), Just thinking about someone." Hotaru replied.

"Is that so? Are you worried about Mikan-chan?"

"Not her, but the person she's with right now."

"Eh?" was the blondes answer.

All of a sudden, a thumping sound was heard through the hallways. It continued on and on, so the two students were checking it out.

"The noise is where the Special ability class is, we better hurry up!" proclaimed the class pres.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea Iinchou. "she replied.

"We have no time for that!"

"Seriously. I think we can't…"

**Something past them! And it made a hole! (0­­­­­­­­­­0)**

"…go that direction." Hotaru finished.

Out of the powdered smoke appeared a brunette with an angry face.

_Yuu was terrified while Hotaru was standing there watching without a care in the world._

Mikan grabbed Tsubasa by his ankle, and threw him to the other side of the building. **She made another hole! **

_The innocent blonde jaw dropped _**0o0**_, while his partner was still standing there with a blank expression _**TT**_._

"Why the hell aren't you awake?" Mikan asked to herself. It's pretty amazing that somebody is not woken up by something this deadly. As she did a minute ago, she grabbed her senpai's ankle, and threw it at the SA door. Pieces of red wood were scattered around, and everybody was looking back at 'what the heck is going on!'

The brunette was grinning, and made a 'V' sign on her hand, but something hit her.

_Yuu looked back at his companion behind him._

"_I-Imai-san, what did you do?" he asked._

"_She was getting to cocky, so I knocked some since out of her. Anyway, we should go now. I bet your class doesn't want to wait long."_

"_H-hai"_

"Fuck, I was hit." Mikan cursed.

(_Isn't that obvious? --)_

The SA students all gathered around the broken door, and everybody were all touching and staring at it.

"Little girl, did you do this?" asked a beautiful pink haired teen. Her pink eyes looked straight into her hazel orbs, long enough to make her sweat in guilt. Mikan noticed that her actions were extreme, so it wasn't gonna be easy to get out of it.

"H-hai…and gomenasai" she apologized as her knees were at the floor and head bowed down. "I'm so sorry that my bad behavior had caused you trouble. It's just that Tsubasa-senpai suddenly fainted and I was trying to wake him up, but it end up out of control."

The teen seems to observe the broken door, then the navy haired lad. (_Also observing the walls from the hallways.)_

As they were finished, they all gathered up. They seem to be discussing something.

After their conversation was done, poppers everywhere was on. Many streams of colors flew around, and many sprinkles in the air.

"**Congratulation! **You just passed the 'kill-Tsubasa Test'!" everybody cheered. All 'woohoo' here and 'woohoo' there, but little Mikan is total confused.

"Nani sore? (What's this?) I don't know what's going on, but I hate being a left party." She said.

The pink haired teen was patting Mikans left shoulder.

"Sorry about that. You see, it's our tradition. Any new members that will be joining us has to go threw a test to show off their skills, though we accept them either they fail or not. We start off sending our 'Prince of trouble' to find the newbies—in this case, he was only looking for you. He will then fulfill what will make you tick, and _KABOOM!_"

"Ok, but why have a tradition like that? I merely killed him." Mikan asked.

"**Because it's fun!" **everybody chorused. The young brunette sweat-dropped.

--

"Tsubasa-senpai, how could you know what will make me angry?" asked the brunette.

The lad was obviously awake now, because few punches here and there made it all good. (And mikan already apologized to him.)

"Shadow manipulation is one of my alices. My other one is mind-reading, though I barely use it, unless a newcomer comes along." He replied.

"Oh, is that so? Then do you have other alices." She asked again.

"Nope, that's it."

"So does that mean you know what my alice is?"

"No, but I'm guessing its nullification. The fourth time I was reading your mind, I couldn't get anything. Nobody couldn't escape my alice, unless they're a mind-reader or a nullifier."

Mikan was quiet for a moment, then said 'oh'.

A heavy weight leaned on Mikans back, and its mouth totally stinks. Guess who it is?

"Omodetou (congratulation) mikan-chama! I'm really happy you are accepted in my class!" hic-cupped an adult with gray hair, pale skin, and a golden bracelet on his wrist. Not to mention a glass of beer in his hand.

"**#&x)(&)+&R&#OYH&)&**"exploded everyone. Tsubasa pulled Mikan from the adult, and defended her from harm. (What harm?)

"Mikan-chan, you better stay away from this guy." Demanded her senpai.

"Ano, why?"

"This is our teacher, Noda-chin. He has the time alice, so we rarely see him in class. But anyway, you should stay away from him, because he's a bad drunker." He said.

That's right. Noda-sensei, a good teacher, isn't too well with alcohol. Question is, how did beer came in the picture?

_Noda's flashback_

_During his time trip, it seems he was sent to the future of Gakuen Alice and it seems a group of grown-ups were having a toast._

_A girl with red highlights spotted the teacher, and pulled him to join the party. She grabbed a glass, and handed it to him._

_The gray haired lad refused, but the girl kept on persisting him to have a drink, so he did._

_He took a sip, and now he is back to this present time._

End of flashback

There you have it. That's how he has a beer in his hand. But how is he doing when he is drunk?

_Another flashback, but it was last year when the high students were finally graduating_

_As the graduates were gathered to have a farewell banquet, a troublesome student who was lucky enough to graduate had brought beer to the party._

_He claims that he's old enough to drink it, so he did, along with some other boys. The teachers didn't stop them, because it was a special day, so they let it pass. _

_Noda-sensei was one of the teachers who was invited, and was also one of the male populations that insisted to drink too._

_The girl students around him asked if it would be okay, so he encouraged them that it will be fine. Some middle school students were also invited (which are Tsubasa, Misaki, and other people that were mainly in the SA class) get to see this moment, so they don't want to miss it._

_When he drank his can half way, he looked fine and they were worried for nothing. They sighed in relief, but something happened to one of the girls that were near him._

"_**NODA-SENSEI, WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING HER??**__" they all chorused. _

_The poor girl stood stiffly with shock while the gray haired mans hand was grabbing her __**breast**__._

"_What's wrong everybody? I'm just holding her hand, which is unusually soft." The drunken man said._

_­__End of flashback_

"So, Sensei is a chest-grabber?" Mikan asked with a sound of disbelief and beads of sweat-drops.

Everybody all nodded in agreement, and stared at the teacher that is sleeping on the table. He looks so peaceful and cute, it makes a girl wants to ruffle is hair.

In the middle of their staring, a high school boy has a stick in his hand, and poked him. No response, so that means **carry sensei to another room, and party! **

"_YEAH!_" cheered softly. They don't want to wake him, so all the noises will continue once he leaves.

As a gather of boys carried Noda out of the door, the party continued.

--

The party had finally come to an end. It was fun, but weird at the same time. Not only that, she discovered something:

**Don't ever make Tsubasa and Misaki look at each other in the eyes.**

_30 minutes ago_

_From the whole party, Mikan noticed that her two senpai's weren't looking at each other. She thought it was weird, so she made a trick._

_She asked Tsubasa and Misaki to be at her side because she wanted to show them something. They looked down, but the brunette lifted their faces to look at each other in the eyes._

_Once their eyes were connected, flowers and a bright light suddenly surrounded the two. Mikan was pushed aside then they hugged and __**KISS!**_

_The girl jaw-dropped, and felt a pat at her shoulder. It was another classmate named Jirou, who has the sprinkle alice. _(I don't know if that's his name.)

"_This is normal Mikan-chan. They're both an item, so everybody wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly kiss. They actually do this once every Ability class,' cause they don't attend the same lessons. But today is rather unusual. They already kissed this morning, and they seem to be a little aggressive." He said._

_Once the navy haired lad slid his hand under Misaki's skirt, everybody was crowding around to get this graphical moment in there cell phones._

_Jirou and some other friends panicked and immediately tried to separate them._

_End of flashback_

"Ok, I don't need to remember that." She told herself. To tell you the truth, it was the first time to see a couple kissing each other. Even though Mikan seen Sergio kissed Persona before (of course, Persona didn't like it), it was different. But even so, this is a kind of thing she needs to try to get used to.

As her mind was full of unnecessary ideas, she spotted a raven haired boy under a tree.

"Natsume?"

To be continued….

A/N:

I know I know I know. I made everybody wait long for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. (I even rush up my time for you guys)

Hope it won't take long for the next chapter, so I hope you'll patiently wait.

Audience: "um….NO!!"

Sorry! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. You could notice I put a lot of humor in it.


End file.
